The Manor
by BringTheHawt
Summary: The naughty, privileged daughter of Lord Comstock, Elizabeth, uses her charms to toy with the many servants of Comstock manor. The seductive game evolves into a twisted drama once a potential suitor is chosen for her. A story of jealousy, passion and murder. Many Elizabeth pairings: Booker, Jeremiah Fink, OC:Noah Reed, Preston D., Cornelius S. and Daisy Fitzroy x OC.


**Author's Note:**AU fic. This is a porn fic with some eventual drama/murder/attempted-murder. It takes place in the early twentieth century at a Victorian-esque style manor that's owned by Comstock. Elizabeth is his daughter. Booker is thirty-six and has no blood relation to either character.

Enjoy!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I was a soldier once … That's why Comstock hired me - he also has a history in the Calvary – but I'm … I'm not like him. I'm not proud of what we did, what I did. But … when I'm with Elizabeth, I don't think about any of that… I only think about her."_ - Booker DeWitt, the Stableman

Why settle for a single man?

Lady Elizabeth Comstock asked herself this question quite often. Sexual exclusivity seemed like a pointless restriction - as senseless as committing oneself to the same breakfast each morning.

Of course, the teenager would never share her salacious thoughts with her intolerant, supremely religious father. The man would likely send her to live amongst nuns at a Christian monastery if he ever found out about her lewd dalliances. So she was forced to fuck the servants of the Comstock manor – along with a few of her father's friends - beneath his nose.

Elizabeth committed many sins under the roof of Lord Comstock's immaculate estate. Sins with the seductive butler … sins with the handsome stableman … and, yes, the occasional sin with the vulgar old gardener.

Her mother died long ago, so young Elizabethwas, in fact, the lady of the house. _All _of her father's servants should both respect her and fulfil her desires… They belonged to her. And she was pleased by them, for the most part. They did an excellent job of satisfying her varying appetites.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is an understatement to say Elizabeth simply appreciatedthe handsome stableman: Booker DeWitt.

He was the newest addition to the Comstock staff – only having worked on the estate for about a year. Elizabeth remembered the first time her eyes laid upon the man, and there was no question that an instant, mutual attraction sparked between them.

It wasn't until after a dozen fucks that the sinful vixen realized there was something … truly special … about the stableman.

It wasn't his rugged good looks. It wasn't his muscular, tanned body. It wasn't even the masterful way he fucked her – not his stamina nor his considerable cock …

It was the way he touched her: like she had the softest skin of any woman he had ever known. It was the way he looked at her: like he'd never bother to look at any other woman again.

Of all the men in her life, there was something uniquely wonderful about exchanging pleasure with her stableman. It simply wasn't like this with the other servants nor father's friends. It felt like love-making – or how she imagined it to be, anyway. Elizabeth felt like the most beautiful creature on this earth when she was with Booker.

It helped that many of their sensuous encounters occurred away from her father's mansion. On sunny summer days, the former cavalryman would lead her on horseback away from the oft suffocating Comstock manor. He'd sometimes walk during these trips … simply leading her horse through the fields – a languid pace that extended their time together. Being with Booker was like living a temporary fairy tale fantasy: a princess and her prince escaping an unkind castle.

Today was an exceptionally brilliant summer day. A light breeze, the sun's warmth and the company of her handsome stableman led to a relaxing … dare she say, _romantic_ afternoon.

And when Booker placed a blanket on the grass … it quickly became a sensual afternoon.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booker seemed … hungry today. She could tell by the way he touched her – the way he tugged at the hemline of her dress to free her breasts, the way his mouth instantly began nipping and licking at her nipples.

Such a rough tongue – she liked the way it felt on her sensitive flesh.

Then her stableman was tugging off her stockings before sliding his coarse palms along her milk-white thighs. At times the touch tickled, which caused her to squirm.

"Been thinking about you all damn morning," Booker murmured in her ear, "not a single minute has gone by when I haven't thought of this."

Then his hands were gripping onto her rump beneath her skirt. He was massaging and squeezing her ass, pulling her cheeks apart at times …

Elizabeth licked her own plush lips when she felt Booker's erection touch her thigh. He had a wonderful prick: large, but not _too_ large, and always able to go multiple rounds.

The ex-soldier growled: "you have _any_ idea what you do to me, Elizabeth?"

If Elizabeth wasn't so incredibly aroused by the feel of that heated cockhead rubbing across the entrance of her pussy, she may have giggled at Booker's obvious frustration.

Her handsome partner's attentions returned to her breasts. Booker tugged at her nipple with his teeth before apologetically sucking on it with his warm mouth.

God, he had barely touched her and she was already _burning_.

"I want you," she breathed as she wrapped her slender legs around his body, "now."

"Hm," Booker acknowledged, yet he was teasingly poking his pricktip against her clit.

Elizabeth, as an insistent pulse emerged in her pussy, gripped onto Booker's shirt.

"I said _now_," she repeated lustfully.

Moments later, that thick shaft was pressing through the entrance of her cunt. The initial friction always brought a load moan out of the beautiful brunette. She wasn't entirely wet, yet, but having a firm cock sliding through her opening and across her internal flesh would remedy that quickly.

Booker lifted Elizabeth's legs, producing an angle that allowed him to stuff balls-deep into that perfect pussy.

"Ohh … Booker," she purred after arching her back. Her warm snatch clenched onto that meaty prick.

The stableman silently grit his teeth. Claiming Elizabeth was always a test of willpower. It didn't matter the situation – whether he was stuffing her beneath her skirts as she lied on her back in the middle of field, or if he was thrusting into her from behind in the comforts of her ridiculously large bed – Booker always had to gather his self-control before he could fuck her like a professional.

"Booker," she called out melodically, gazing at him with dreamy half-closed eyes.

The handsome man began shifting his hips so he could lance long, paced strokes within that delectable pussy. He withdrew until only his throbbing cocktip was inside her, then shoved that entire length right back inside.

The gorgeous brunette moaned. Their position was perfect for Booker's spearing, but it kept Elizabeth from contributing. She instinctively tried to move her legs but Booker's grip on them tightened. Of course, there was something incredibly erotic about being held in place by a strong man, and repeatedly taking Booker's entire prick got the vixen very wet very quickly.

They continued for several minutes: Elizabeth moaning as Booker's thrusts parted her snug passage. Then Booker pulled free of the heated female, flipped her about and positioned her on her knees.

Then that throbbing cock was jammed back inside her twitching pussy.

Elizabeth's heated groans filled Booker's ears when he began slamming into her. The pace was frantic, perfect … it stole the breath from her lungs, and the way his balls and pelvis smacked into her body with each incredible thrust caused sparks of pleasure to burst inside her. Her body was twitching, sizzling. Often his skin would brush against her clit, which produced a shocking tingle within her entire pussy.

For Booker, Elizabeth's cunt felt damn incredible. At times he sincerely believed her pale, slender body was specifically designed to please men. She got wet easily, moved her hips instinctively … her pussy walls seemed to grip him with_ enthusiasm_.

And the way she was about to call out his name? That alone nearly made him cum.

"Oh! Oh, Booker, you're … you're … "

But Elizabeth couldn't complete the sentence. She couldn't think. Her stableman was fucking her, impaling her, splitting her. That cock was touching her at a perfect depth. Over and over. Several minutes went by before an intense rush of pleasure finally seized her senses. A piercing moan escaped her Elizabeth and that pixyish body trembled and spasmed.

She bit onto her own arm as Booker continued energetically fucking that wet little snatch. When his own pleasure coiled within his loins, he groaned, pulled out and jerked his cock until four globs of thick cum sprayed onto Elizabeth's thighs and dress-skirt.

Then the irresistible nymph turned around to face Booker. She was breathing softly, they were both a bit sweaty. And yet, achieving an orgasm did not rid Elizabeth of the erotic warmth that filled her body. She leaned down to lick Booker's still-hard cock clean of their erotic fluids. It was an affectionate gesture – affection not only for the man but for the prick that consistently gave her some of the best fucks she ever had. She slid her tongue along his tip, his length, the base of his shaft … at one point she moved her head so she that moist appendage could lap at those balls.

Elizabeth enjoyed doing this, for her stableman.

A moment later, Booker murmured: "again?"

A kittenish smile emerged on that beautiful face. Elizabeth _loved_ the fact that Booker was always able and eager to go multiple rounds.

"Again," she answered.

Soon she was in his lap, burying her face into his neck. Booker was licking and kissing her shoulder as he speared her insides once more. He started gentle this time, relishing in the intimacy of the moment. He grunted when he felt Elizabeth's teeth on his neck. Perhaps it was a subtle plea for him to move faster, to be a little rougher, but he ignored it for now. He wanted to enjoy the feel of Elizabeth clinging to him a little while longer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eventually they were lying together on their blanket in the tall grass.

Elizabeth's eyes were closed. The pretty female was enjoying the warmth of the sun, as well as the weight of her handsome lover leaning into her body. She felt a finger tap her nose, which summoned that crisp, bright blue which lurked beneath long, dark lashes.

There was the irresistable man– looking directly at her. There was a roughness to his look that she found incredibly attractive. The stubble, the tanned flesh, the occasional wrinkle … Worn and rugged and undeniably masculine.

Booker watched her gaze sweep across his face. Women found him attractive – that wasn't new. But those eyes … those big, shining eyes – they were a new part of his life. Elizabeth could look at him all she wanted … so long as those eyes were within his view.

"Could spend all day looking at you," Booker murmured appreciatively.

Elizabeth's full lips arched into a satisfied smile, which made the corner of Booker's lips curve ever-so-slightly. Unfortunately, it seemed the stableman's subtly pleased expression was nothing more than a tease – it quite suddenly evolved into a solemn look.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Such a shame Booker had to ruin the tantalizingly sweet moment. She had a feeling he was going to bring up the other servants … It seemed Booker_ had_ to routinely announce that he was bothered by the fact that she was juggling multiple partners. And she _hated_ it when he voiced the repetitive complaint – partially because it made her feel marginally guilty over her promiscuous ways. Booker simply didn't understand. She _needed_ the variety. Why would she ever exchange the thrill of spontaneous passions for a _single man_? The mere thought of living such a dull life repulsed her.

Ultimately, she was the lady of Comstock manor. She was _not_ one of the servants; it was _not_ her station in life to adhere to someone else's desires. Her stableman needed to respect this truth.

But Booker was about to surprise her: he was actually about to start a conversation Elizabeth was not expecting to have.

"I heard a rumor," Booker admitted, sliding a finger across the pretty teen's cheek.

"Mm?" Elizabeth prompted.

"That your father has chosen a suitor for you."

The words seemed to still the young female's blood. A … suitor?

The ex-soldier observed the surprise on Elizabeth's beautiful face. Clearly, no one had even mentioned to her that she'd possibly have a fiancé by the week's end.

"Apparently he'll be here in two days to meet you," he revealed, continuing to touch the soft skin of her cheek, "that's all I know."

The disturbed female's mind exploded with multiple questions and denials. Did something prompt this twist of events? Who was this suitor? Does he have a grand estate and a proper number of servants? Would she even _like_ her potential future husband? She wasn't … _interested_ in marriage – at least, not with a man that failed to respect her … spirited nature. A typical husband would, of course, expect fidelity.

Elizabeth's palpable combination of disappointment and frustration spawned sympathy out of Booker. He sat upward and pulled the enchanting beauty into his lap. He cradled that lovely little body in his strong arms as he gazed into those pretty eyes.

"Who … told you that, Booker?" Elizabeth asked weakly.

"A pretentious fop I caught lurking around the Comstock estate – didn't catch his name," Booker replied with blatant bitterness. It was sarcasm. He was speaking of the butler: Noah Reed.

If Elizabeth wasn't already in such a sour mood, she may have smirked at the comment. The two men shared what she believed to be a jealousy-fueled disgust for each other – almost certainly the result of them both being the top two contenders for her affections. Occasionally, the naughty vixen was guilty of intentionally stirring that pot - playing the two men against each other allowed her to tighten her grip on both of their strings.

Of course, being the butler put Reed at the very top of the servant hierarchy. It was ill-advised for Booker - or _any_ of the servants - to openly disrespect him. He was the one that outlined their job expectations, distributed their wages, monitored their performance, gave routine reports to Lord Comstock regarding their work ethic and general usefulness … and her father trusted his butler implicitly. Subsequently, when Booker admitted the rumor of a potential suitor originated from Noah, it was undoubtedly information Noah had obtained from Lord Comstock himself and therefore undoubtedly true.

Elizabeth's bitter imaginings of exchanging the Comstock manor – the finely-furnished prison she had grown accustomed to – for an entirely new stifling prison was interrupted by a sincere suggestion by the concerned stableman.

"I have half a mind to go tell your father that if you were actually prepared to spend the rest of your life with a single man … that man would be me."

Elizabeth's cool eyes focused on her current partner's handsome face. The comment was sweet, though she wasn't fond of the implications behind it. Still, feeling emotionally vulnerable, she placed her palm against his chest – she could feel the muscle lurking beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"I don't want to go," she admitted softly. Because that was the inevitable outcome of marriage: a woman would leave her father's home and join her husband's.

"Elizabeth – "

" – _I don't want to go_," she repeated. The spoiled princess was about to lose everything: her freedom, her home, her _bed_ – with its silky sheets and countless pillows, her servants: most notably the affectionate, handsome stableman that currently cradled her in his arms and the dutiful, charming butler that had served her for years …

Booker cupped the young female's cheek with his rough palm. This brought their eyes together. Elizabeth's were starting to look a little wet – Booker hated that.

"We could run away together," he proposed gravely, "leave this damned place and never look back. It … wouldn't be easy, but I'd take care of you, Elizabeth. We'd just … disappear."

Once the proud teenager got past her knee-jerk repulsion at the bold plan, she mused it over. Of course Booker had no qualms abandoning his place at Comstock manor – a place that involved brushing beasts and shoveling their shit - but Elizabeth would be sacrificing her privileged life … along with the hefty inheritance her father would undoubtedly leave her once the old fool inevitably passed.

Elizabeth also had to assume that multiple partners would no longer be an option – not if her livelihood depended on Booker. Still … if she absolutely _had_ to belong to one man, either a random suitor or her handsome, fond stableman …

Perhaps spending the rest of her life with a man that clearly loved her wouldn't be too terrible. It'd be a … simpler life, a peasant's life, but she could control Booker, and she didn't doubt for a second he'd do anything to keep her as happy as possible. Who could say what married life would be like with an unknown suitor? Perhaps she'd be nothing more than his pretty little prop. Perhaps she'd simply be a vessel for his unborn children.

"I'd … I'd have to think on it, Booker," Elizabeth murmured, but her slender fingers gripped tightly on the man's shirt.

"Yah, think about it," he responded. A sigh escaped him when Elizabeth pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Perhaps he was a fool for _asking _the young, radiant beauty to run away with him. Perhaps he should have simply scooped her up and stole her away from Comstock manor.

As Elizabeth's fears for her own future swarmed within her mind, she failed to notice exactly how tight Booker's embrace had become.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Notes:** I love/live-for reviews! Let me know if you enjoyed and/or want more. Suggestions/criticisms/compliments are all welcomed! Thank you guys.

Elizabeth is a naughty little vixen in this story. She is also being raised by Comstock so she has some of his personality flaws: arrogance, racist inclinations, etc …

She's at her sweetest when she's with Booker, but she's ultimately a sexy, manipulative fox. Maybe he'll get the chance to straighten her out by the end of the story. ;D

Here are two promises.

One: there will be sex in EVERY chapter of this story.

Two: there will be a wide variety of sex in this story. Here's a few sex-spoilers …

_**Chapter one: The Stableman.**_ Booker DeWitt. Excellent traditional sex – at times rough, always affectionate.

_**Chapter two: The Gardner.**_ Cornelius Slate. Rude, humiliating, enjoys anal(torn between doing a flashback where Elizabeth gives her virginity to him(when she's more shy and innocent) or doing a more recent coupling (when she's confident and spoiled) – any suggestions? ).

_**Chapter three: The Butler.**_ Original character Noah Reed. Sexually manipulative, kinky, lots of unavoidable stretching of Elizabeth's personal parts(*ahem* big guy).

_**Chapter four: The Suitor.**_ Jeremiah Fink. Possessive, abusive. This chapter will probably involve rape so may want to avoid that if it doesn't suit your tastes.

_**Chapter ?: The Hunter.**_ Preston Downs. Rough and playful. Enjoys the sport of fucking Comstock's daughter behind his back.

_**Chapter ?: The Scullery Maid.**_ Constance Field. Some lesbian play for Elizabeth! (Im sure you guys don't remember her, but she's the girl that left audiomessages to Elizabeth during Elizabeth's youth when she was locked up in Comstock's tower in Bioshock Infinite).

_**Chapter ?: The Laundry Maid.**_ Daisy Fitzroy. Gonna leave this one a mystery but she ends up important to the plot that's going to be intertwined with all the screwing.

As you can see, lots of potential!

**Message for To Belong fans:** I wanted to be able to post _something_ so I wrote this story, but ultimately things are going kinda slow with To Belong. Once I pass my boards I think Ill be able to dedicate more time/energy into writing … until then I think something with shorter chapters may be easier for me to update. To Belong's a large story and its chapters take a lot of effort, but chapter 14 will come, I promise!

Also: I miss you Shtoops. ;.;


End file.
